1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new portable exercise system for providing convenient weight training and exercise equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,007 describes a folding dumbbell barbell combination. Another type of exercise devices is U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,441 having a water fillable bladder with a central handle member.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features of use, portability, and aerobic as well as weight training uses.